<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to Satine by EirianErisdar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742612">Letters to Satine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirianErisdar/pseuds/EirianErisdar'>EirianErisdar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters to Satine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Obi-Wan writes a letter to Satine a year after they separate on Mandalore, And the course of the galaxy changes ever-so-slightly simply because of their letters, Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan is a master of the keatsian pouring-out-of-his-heart, and she writes back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirianErisdar/pseuds/EirianErisdar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dearest Satine,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I had thought that would be the last we would ever see or speak of each other; that the glimmer of Mandalore’s sunset then in the Mando’a poem woven into your hair would be my last, cherished memory of you, kneeling there before you at your throne with your hand in mine...</i>
</p><p>Obi-Wan writes a letter to Satine a year after their separation on Mandalore. She writes in return, and the galaxy shifts minutely because of it. AU pre-Naboo through to post-ROTS, chronicled in letters between a Jedi and his duchess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Letters to Satine [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Letters to Satine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>(Cheap industrial ink on creased flimsi, the merest shake in otherwise immaculate handwriting, a sanguine thumb print in one corner smeared off the edge of the flimsi in an imperfect attempt to wipe away a blood-streak)</em>
</p><p>Dearest Satine,</p><p>
  <em>(Several aborted attempts at the next line, crossed-out so as to be barely legible)</em>
</p><p>I hope this letter finds you well.</p><p>
  <s>I implore you to read this letter athough I am the worst of</s>
</p><p>I apologise if the state of this letter comes as somewhat of a shock to you. I pen this in a med-evac shuttle fresh off the surface of Huk, where the Yinchorri Crisis has reached new levels of chaos. I’m sure you’ll have heard as much, through your own intelligence channels.</p><p>
  <em>(A large, seeping ink blot after this line, suggestive of a stylus tapped repeatedly against the same spot of flimsi)</em>
</p><p>Satine, I know I am breaking a promise of sorts by writing to you.</p><p>When we parted on Mandalore I swore as you did to sacrifice our future for the sake of our duty, separate as they must be; yours to Mandalore, and mine to the Order and the republic which it serves.</p><p>I had thought that would be the last we would ever see or speak of each other; that the glimmer of Mandalore’s sunset then in the Mando’a poem woven into your hair would be my last, cherished memory of you, kneeling there before you at your throne with your hand in mine.</p><p>But today, on the streets of Huk, when the fragmentation grenade slipped past our guard and I found myself all of a sudden curled on the duracrete with the remains of Padawan Vyelren all over my face, my first thought was of <em>you.</em></p><p>Of that brightest shade of sun across your hair, of your grieving smile, then, through the tears forming in your gaze as you waited.</p><p>As I had waited.</p><p>I think back on that day now, a long, lonely year between us, aphelion from its occurrence, and I suspect now that you were waiting for me to offer.</p><p>And I was waiting for you to ask.</p><p>We waited and <em>waited</em> for each other to speak, until the time for waiting was past and the choice was made for us.</p><p>And today, laying there in the rubble with the world fragmented and the Force still suspended, I realised what a fool I had been, then. What a fool I was to think I could exist without knowing you.</p><p>I do not expect you to <s>love me</s> care for me in the way we once might have thought. It would be too selfish to expect that when we each have duties we have pledged ourselves to.</p><p>Burn this letter if you wish, Satine. I hope I have not broken what peace you may have found these past twelve months; if you wish to keep that peace, and erase the ghost of my existence from your memory forever, say the word and I will take this silently with me to my grave.</p><p>But if it is the contrary and you find <s>joy in writing me</s> it acceptable to continue our acquaintance, please do write.</p><p>I must go. We are almost to the Republic shuttle, and I confess I may have been straining my hand overmuch; I think my stitches have given way.</p><p>May the Force be with you, Satine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <s>In love</s>
</p><p>
  <s>Ever yours</s>
</p><p>Always,</p><p>Ben</p><p>
  <em>(Signed in the shaking hand of a man struggling against pain)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter: Satine's reply.</p><p>"Ben" is Satine's name for Obi-Wan, and is partially why he chooses that name for exile on Tatooine later on in his life.</p><p>For more Obi-Wan and Satine (or narratives surrounding the two of them) try <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697423">With Questions Like These</a> or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543154/chapters/67362247">The Rain Curtain</a></p><p>For more Obi-Wan in particular, try <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522955/chapters/67306648">The Silent Song</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>